Temple of Aphrodite
by Ellixer
Summary: Just a little story set back somewhere in season 2 or 3, or 4. The Gods interference in mortals lives.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Temple Of Aphrodite

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: Just a little story set back somewhere in season 2 or 3, or 4. The Gods interference in mortals lives

X POV

It's just barely dark as we reach the temple. I was already suspicious that Aphrodite sent for us, but now as I see some sort of celebration in full swing, I'm more then tempted to turn. A celebration to the goddess of love is not for the conservative or weak hearted. I'm very certain Gabrielle will see things she's never even thought of before.

'Maybe you should stay out here.' I lean in close to her, but both of us have eyes locked on the scene before us. We haven't even gotten that close to the temple yet.

'I am an adult Xena.' She usually says this with determination, but there's hesitation this time. 'You can't leave me alone out here.' She whispers. She does have a point. I try to put off my vibe that says don't mess with me. Unfortunately Gabrielle doesn't have anything close to this. At least she has her staff. Straightening my back, we move forward as the anger begins to scour my veins. If Aphrodite is not in trouble, she will be in a minute.

Gabrielle has her arm hooked through mine but keeps getting distracted by the various piles of people sprawled around. Nothing I haven't seen before but she can't but study every group we pass. The temple itself is surging with bodies and music. People are dancing, drinking, rubbing on each other; among other things.

Despite my 'I'll kick your ass' attitude, no one seems to care. Every person, man and woman, has to touch us as we walk by. Some touch a little too much. This of course has caused Gabrielle's brain to stop working I think. She's a little too overwhelmed by everything and I have to yank her through the crowd.

We finally reach an alter where Aphrodite is lounging with numerous half naked men, a huge smile spreads on her face as she see's us.

'Warrior babe, you came.' She dismisses the hands that are grabbing at her, but not the bodies which remain close.

'This better be good.' She ignores the menace in my voice.

'What is better than this?' She raises her arms up and wide.

'This is love?' Gabrielle is getting molested behind me so I have to keep repositioning her.

'Well, sometimes they need a little help. Don't worry, it will wear off.' She gives one of those mischievous grins.

'Why did you want us?' I'm becoming impatient.

'Oh, well.' She just smiles.

'Aphrodite!'

"Ok, don't hurt yourself.' Her smile fades for a second but returns as she gets a little too close to me. 'I have a gift for you.'

'What?!' Whatever it is, I don't want it. Her gifts only cause problems.

'Oh, I'm not the only one who wanted to give you this.' There's this twinkle in her eye that I just don't like.

'Look Aphrodite, whatever it is, I don't want it.'

'Well Gabrielle has already gotten hers.' She grins as she points behind me. Turning I find Gabrielle is not where I left here. I spot her strawberry hair and staff moving slowly through the crush of bodies. Shit. I need to get her before she gets into something she can't handle.

'Oh no warrior babe.' Aphrodite grabs my arm effectively stopping me.

'Do you have a death wish?' But the Goddess continues to smile. Her fingers comes up and touches my lips sending a tingle through my body. I close my eyes and shake my head, trying to get rid of the feeling. I open my eyes and the Goddess of Love has returned to her men, no longer concerned with me. I rub at my temples as pain flashes through my head. I shake it off and begin to look for Gabrielle.

Hands and fingers flow across my body like currents in an ocean, for some reason I don't mind too much. The torches seem to give of this weird glow where they don't flicker and dance as fire should but are just as bright. Someone brushes their lips across mine, we both keep walking separate directions. What's going on?

I spot Gabrielle a few feet in front of me. She's completely mesmerized by the people circling her. A man and two women dance seductively; always touching her in their circling movements, lips coming teasingly close then retracting. For some reason I'm suddenly feeling extremely possessive.

Charging into the group, I grab Gabrielle pulling her towards me and growling at the seducers. They merely smile and walk away. I calm back down as I look her in the eyes.

'I'm sorry Xena, but everything seems so…' She's looking around in wonderment. I'm holding her by both arms just staring down at her. There's something deep down that is telling me this is not supposed to be happening but it's like an itch I can ignore. Finally she looks up at me, confusion pooling in her eyes.

'Xena?' We should be leaving, I know we should be leaving. I don't want to.

'Gabrielle.' Her eyebrow cocks up at me as she studies my face.

'Are you alright?'

'Never better.' A feral smile spreads across my face as I begin to think of all the things I want to do to her.

'What did Aphrodite want?' Mmmm maybe suck on her neck, then a little lower.

'Oh, it was nothing. God stuff.' Those lips, I wonder what they'd feel like on my skin.

'Xena, are you sure you're ok?' Her eyes narrow at me. I love her eyes.

'Trust me, I am.'

'Maybe we should leave?' She tries to pull away, but I just pull her closer to me. I lean in, whispering in her ear.

'Why don't we dance?'

'Ok, now I know something is wrong.' She looks at me with curious eyes.

'What, don't like to dance?' Her head cocks slightly to the side.

'No. You don't like to dance.' She looks at me a moment. 'Where's Aphrodite?'

'She's busy right now.'

'Hey I'm thirsty, get me a drink. Please, please, please, please.' I'll do anything for her.

'Don't go anywhere.' I lean in and give her a brief kiss on the lips. She looks petrified but I'm sure I can change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Temple 2

G POV

I'm not sure what Aphrodite's done, but I am sure she's going to fix it. I knew something was up, but when Xena came back acting all weird, well that was my proof. I find the Goddess being worshipped by half naked men. Actually I think a couple of them are completely naked and one of them is well endowed. Not the point.

'Aphrodite what have you done?'

'Oh little one, how nice to see you.' She seems to light up.

'What have you done this time?' She mocks innocence.

'I've only enhanced what's already there.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means, Gabs, that Xena is merely expressing what she already feels.' She looks pleased with herself.

'Wait, what?'

'I've just taken away the doubt, and the fear and the worry. She's free to express herself.'

'So she's going to start having….. sex with everyone she comes across?' I'm so confused.

'Oh no honey. There's only one person she wants to do that little exercise with.' One of her man servants pops a grape into her mouth as the information slowly leaks into my brain.

'But who….'

'Why don't you find out.' She wiggles her fingers out in the direction of the undulating worshippers. I turn to find Xena standing in the crowd staring at me in a way she never has before. I can't quite describe it, I don't think anyone has ever looked at me like that. She's holding a goblet in each hand, I nearly forgot I had asked her to get me a drink. I walk out to meet her, taking the goblet from her hand and drinking it down in one gulp.

'Thank you.' I'm not sure what to do or say. Her eyes never left me and are still looking at me with such an intensity it is beginning to make me uncomfortable. We need to get out of here; that might be the only way to break the spell or whatever it is. 'Hey Xena, let's go talk, somewhere quiet.' I put a fake smile on but she seems to buy it. Grabbing my hand she leads me out of the temple and the oppressive heat that all those bodies seemed to be producing.

'Let's walk.' Again fake smile.

'Anything you want.' Oh, I'm getting uncomfortable. We begin making our way back towards camp, but Xena doesn't seem to notice. There doesn't seem to be any notable change, not even as we move further away from the temple.

'You Gabrielle, you have beautiful eyes.' I nearly trip but mange to keep from falling, stumbling a few steps.

'Thanks.'

'And lips.' She stops, reaching out to touch my lips with her finger. This is getting hard to stop.

'Umm let's keep walking.' I practically begin to run towards camp, Xena close behind though none the wiser. I'm panting and trying to catch my breath when we finally reach our site. Still Xena seems to be a love-struck fool. Ok, so according to Aphrodite I'm the one Xena wants to… Wait that means….. And it's not some trick, it's how she really feels?

'Xena.' She's looking at me like I'm her prey.

'Gabrielle.' Her voice has gotten a bit deeper.

'Aphrodite took away your inhibitions, so you can't really control yourself.' She stalks closer to me.

'I knew something was up.' She shrugs it off, she doesn't care.

'So, we should really probably try and keep temptation from you.' Now she's just inches from me, her head bowed down looking in my eyes.

'Don't you know that's you?' I'm beginning to shake involuntarily. Ok so this is Xena and it's not Xena at the same time. I really shouldn't take advantage of this.

'Ummmm..' I swallow a few times as her hands grasp my hips. 'Xena you don't know what you're doing.'

'I know what I'm doing, I'm just not stopping myself anymore.' Her faces brushes up against mine and I can feel her nose tracing across my skin. This is a bad idea.

'This is a bad idea.' Each breath against my skin causes me to shiver.

'How can this be bad?' Her whisper is low and lusty as she pulls my hips hard against hers.

'Well..ummm..' Words are starting to fail me and I'm afraid I'm too weak to fight much longer. I am trying to keep my arms pinned to my sides but they keep lifting up, wanting to touch her. My own body is betraying me.

'We can't' I can barely get the words out.

'Don't you want this?' Her lips graze against my cheek, my ear, my neck. Feather light touches to tease my senses.

'God's yes.' I didn't mean to say that out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Temple 3

G POV

Somehow I manage to pull myself away from Xena's grip. Briefly hurt flashes in her eyes but it's replaced once again with that look I can't describe. I hold my hands out in front of me, as if this would stop her.

'Now Xena, you don't want to do this. You'll only regret it later.' She grabs my outstretched hands and yanks. I'm now pressed up against her again, my arms wrapped around her back.

'You really think you can take advantage of me?' Her look is feral, somewhat mocking. I begin to stammer.

'Well…Aphrodite…she…'

'Took away my inhibitions right?' Her eyebrow cocks up. I nod. 'Did she do any other God things?' I shake my head no. 'So this is just me right?' Hmm, good point.

'Xena. Why me?'

'That's a stupid question.' She gives me one of those deep chuckles.

'What?'

'I could ask you the same thing.' I feel her hands wandering down my back and I'm becoming distracted.

'What do you mean.' My voice is turning into a squeak. She just cocks her eyebrow up at me. 'Umm well cus you're Xena.'

'Well you're Gabrielle.' Her eyes narrow as a small smile plays on her lips. 'Anymore questions?' She's giving me a cocky look like it doesn't matter what I say, this is happening. I shake my head no. Her hands are grabbing my ass and my brain has stopped working. I am not responsible for my actions here on out. 'Don't worry.' Her face drops in close to mine. 'I'll be gentle.' Her lips brush against mine a few times, as if to just see what they feel like. My staff drops to the ground; I'm not sure how I held on to it for so long.

My lips part naturally, waiting for her to deepen the kiss, and she does. No more feather lite touches, but lips that crush together. My heart is trying to claw its way out of my chest and I think the air is nearly out of my lungs. I didn't know we were moving till my back hits a tree and her body melds to mine. I must be dreaming, this is definitely a dream and I better not wake up.

Her tongue slides across my lips and into my mouth where it begins an exploration. Her hands move to my hips, up my ribcage, resting just at the hem of my green top. I have no idea where to put my hands so they're going a little bit of everywhere, just mapping out her body for future reference.

I have to pull my lips from hers to breath again, but she merely migrates down my neck, licking and sucking, and I did not do this with Perdicus. There's more fire, more passion. Perdicus was soft and sweet, but this is something different and overwhelming. Why am I thinking about that right now, damn bardyness.

This whole thing goes on for a couple of years I'm certain. A back and forth from lips to neck and neck to lips. No talking, very little noise except the occasional groan I can't suppress. By the God's I want more, I want more right now. But Xena suddenly pulls away. Her lips look a little swollen, her hair just a little messy, her chest moving up and down quickly.

'I think that's enough for now.' What? Wait, she can't start it then stop it. That's just mean, and rude, not to mention cruel. She goes and gets the bedrolls, laying them out right next to each other. She strips from her breast plates, gauntlets and weapons then beckons me with her finger. Well, maybe I will get lucky. Xena pulls me into her arms and lays us down, grabbing a fur and tossing it over us. This is not exactly how I had imagined the day going but I guess it isn't bad. Xena Is running her fingers through my hair, my eyes slowly begin to draw close.

X POV

My head hurts like I have a hangover, but I know for a fact I didn't drink anything. Probably an after effect of whatever Aphrodite did. Oh. Yeah. Turning my head just a little I see the strawberry blond hair peeking out from under the blanket. My arms are still securely wrapped around her, as is a leg, or two. I have a feeling she's going to be embarrassed by what happened; I'll have to do my best not to make fun of her.

The thing is, I was completely aware and very much in control of my actions; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stop and Gabrielle would have learned a little too much too soon. Don't want to scare the girl; you want to make her come back for more. I remember the feel of her lips, I have thought about those lips for so long. She didn't protest, fight, become disgusted, though I didn't really think she would. She's always sort of flirted with me but I just didn't take it seriously. I mean, what does she know of the world; a lot now I suppose. But then why marry Perdicus? Sometimes life is shit.

She stirs a little, mumbling in her sleep. I've told her before how she talks, but she never asks what exactly does she say. Gabrielle has confessed a lot in the night without realizing it, but maybe that's the only way she can tell me.

I can't stop being Xena warrior princess just because I love this girl, but I can't be Xena warrior princess without her either. How do I compromise because I know this will affect how I fight. It's hard enough as it is, but once those feelings are released and free, so much more chaos comes crowding in. There are so many reasons why I held my feelings back from her. But it all comes down to not wanting to hurt her. I do not want to be the cause of any pain.

She stirs, mumbles.

I have regrets, and then I don't. I guess I'll have to see what happens, but no one can ever know. She's a target as it is. If anyone ever knew how I really felt about her, they wouldn't kill her, they'd torture her. And why does Aphrodite of all people care? In the past she deliberately caused chaos, is that what this is supposed to do now?

I manage to extricate myself from Gabrielle without waking her. Though generally the hard part is the waking her, not keeping her asleep. I need to find that damn Goddess. It takes me seconds to get my gear on and start stalking back towards the temple. It has yet to be deserted, though bodies are strewn about, no one is awake. I can only imagine what went on. Aphrodite is nowhere in sight, but that doesn't mean anything.

'Aphrodite!' There's a poof of pink, and the scantily clad Goddess is standing in front of me with a smug look on her face.

'Come to thank me?'

'Why did you do it?' It isn't hard for me to get angry with her.

'Because I'm the Goddess of love, duh.' She shakes her head like that was a stupid question.

'Aphrodite, don't play games with me.'

'Hey, ok calm down. It wasn't just me, well it was and it wasn't.' She's babbling.

'What?'

'I had a talk with the fates and I decided I should help things along.'

'Wait, what do the fates have anything to do with this?' She begins to shift around uncomfortably. 'Aphrodite!' I growl causing her to wince.

'I can't tell you, but it's destiny and all that stuff.' She disappears in a flash and no matter how much I yell, she refuses to return. What does all that have to do with me and Gabrielle?


	4. Chapter 4

Temple 4

G POV

I wake up alone, the memories of last night creeping up on me like a nasty spider. For a moment I'm panicked; where is Xena? Has Aphrodite's spell worn off? By the God's what she must think of me. I'll see how she acts, maybe she'll pretend nothing happened and we can go on with our lives. Be normal; pack, cook breakfast, pretend like I didn't make out with Xena last night.

Oh my God's, I made out with Xena last night! Wait, calm down, calm down, no big deal. I never thought a kiss could feel like that though. Ok, no time for swooning, need to pack up camp. But I can't help but repeat last night's events over and over in my head.

I'm cooking breakfast by the time Xena gets back, the camp having been packed up and ready to go. She looks annoyed and a little bit angry, but visibly calms when she sees me. I try to smile, but I think I'm overdoing it cus she gives me a weird look.

'Where'd you go?' Just general conversation, keep it simple.

'To see Aphrodite.' That's all she offers?

'What did she say?' She grumbles a little under her breath as I hand her a plate.

'She never makes sense.' I'm intrigued.

'So what didn't make sense?' Do I seriously have to drag it out word by word? Her eyes search the ground below her feet, like she doesn't know what to say.

'Something idiotic about the fates and destiny. Like I said, she didn't make sense.'

'What?' She sighs loudly at me in annoyance. Putting her plate down, one hand comes up rubbing her neck roughly.

'She didn't really tell me, just that she helped destiny along.' Wait, what? Sinking in, sinking in. It's our destiny to be together? Woah.

'Gabrielle, close your mouth.' I snap my mouth shut, but my thoughts are still frozen on the word destiny. 'Just because they said that, doesn't mean it's written in stone. We write our own destiny.' If she thinks she's getting out of this…..

'Xena.' My brain starts back up, churning through the information. I stare at the warrior that's standing next to me trying to act nonchalant. 'If I remember, you wanted it.' She freezes. I think she even stops breathing for a moment.

'Yeah but….that doesn't mean you..' Why bother waiting. I wrap my hands around her neck, pulling her roughly down to me in a lip crushing kiss. She doesn't struggle but it takes a minute for her to respond. Her food is forgotten somewhere on the ground as she pulls me against her.

'So, now that we've gotten that taken care of.' I pull away from a stunned Xena, smoothing out my skirt. 'Where're we headed today?'

The End


End file.
